el mirar de una gitana
by OscuroReflejo
Summary: esmeralda se da cuenta que febo miente que no la ama de verdad entonces abre su corazon y mira el sufrido amor del padre claudio... ficcion entre la version disney y victor hugo


**Notre Dame de Paris mi version ficcion de la obra de victor hugo**

prologo

coro.- nuestra señora testigo de esta trágica historia, del doloroso amor de un archidiácono por una joven y bella gitana, del sublime cariño de un pobre jorobado, así como la historia de un capitán de la guardia de parís y sus engaños, cuantos misterios nos oculta aquella majestuosa catedral escuchemos sus secretos y murmullos

1

Acto primero

Escena primera

en la catedral de parís

(la chusma de parís amontonada alrededor de un bebe)

chusma.- que es eso? es un bebe! miren el colmillo que se le asoma por la boca, (una mujer de entre la multitud sobresale) si ese fuera mi hijo no le daría pecho le daría la espalda.

(entra en escena claude frollo)

claude frollo.- que sucede porque tanto escandalo esta es la casa de dios!

chusma.- padre claudio ayuda! mire este engendro de la naturaleza es un monstruo (las mujeres le entregan en brazos el bebe)

claude frollo.- pero si es un bebe! pobre criatura no es culpable de ser como es, me piden ayuda y yo les digo mujeres de parís que lo adopten como suyo, quien lo cuidara?

chusma.- (se escuchan murmullos) pues ninguna de nosotras quiere tener por hijo a un demonio del infierno

claude frollo.- deben de estar avergonzadas de si mismas pues dios se apartara de ustedes así como han rechazado a este niño... pues bien yo lo adoptare

chusma.- pero llevar al templo de dios a un...cual es la palabra hijo del pecado de seguro es de una gitana dicen que son tan salvajes que si es animal o hombre con el que procrean les da igual.

claude frollo.- no blasfemen mas! este es un hijo de dios como todos nosotros... y aquí a las puertas de nuestra santa iglesia juro cuidarlo y enseñarle a ser un hombre de bien.

(frollo se lleva en brazos al pequeño dentro de la iglesia)

NARRADOR

el padre claude frollo cuido de el pequeño y le puso por nombre quasimodo que significa mal formado le enseño a hablar y a caminar al igual que un padre hace con sus hijos,quasimodo quedo sordo pues tocaba las enormes campanas de notre dame, el padre claudio paso de ser sacerdote de la catedral a archidiácono y juez de parís.

2  
Acto segundo

Escena primera

festival de los tontos tiempo después

(claude frollo y Pedro gringoire hablando, alrededor toda la chusma celebrando)

Pedro.- maestro gracias por haber venido... pero como puede ver la obra es un desastre nadie nos pone atención lo único que quieren es coronar al rey beber alcohol y divertirse.

claude frollo.- no te preocupes mi querido Pedro los que se quedaron aquí es por que en realidad aprecian el arte sacro (le da una palmada en la espalda)

(de repente entra una multitud y enfrente de todos esmeralda una cabra esta comiendo en medio del escenario)

esmeralda.- ha djali por fin te encuentro! perdonen la esto del festival la ha puesto como loca, ven djali

(el poco publico que quedaba sale corriendo atrás de la gitana)

Pedro.- hum esmeralda todos la aman y la siguen de donde viene maestro?

claude frollo.- dicen que de egipto... he tratado de prohibirles a los gitanos que bailen en la plaza publica pero hay demasiados en favor de ellos y no quiero armar una revolución

Pedro.- pues ya se ha llevado el poco publico que quedaba perdoneme maestro ya no va a haber obra

(Pedro y claude frollo abandonan el lugar y se dirigen hacia la plaza de afuera, febo y los guardias de parís protegen a frollo)

chusma.- (chiflando y aplaudiendo)

esmeralda.- música por favor (un guitarrista empieza a tocar la guitarra flamenco y tango)

guitarrista.- claro que si

esmeralda.- (empieza a cantar y a bailar con su pandero)

claude frollo.- vea usted que repugnante (dirigiéndose a febo)

febo.- si señor! (viendo a esmeralda detenidamente)

Pedro.- que! pero si es una joven encantadora y muy hermosa, ya veo porque la prefirieron a ella

claude frollo.- no le agrada a dios (con un tono casi inaudible)

Pedro.- perdone si lo ofendo pero le sucede algo? lo noto algo perturbado

claude frollo.- te digo que no me sucede nada (en un tono molesto)

(esmeralda termina su actuación y toma un sombrero para pedir cooperación)

esmeralda.- le charite? (la gente le deposita monedas dentro del sombrero una moneda por favor (dirigiéndose a Pedro)

Pedro.- lo siento no tengo nada de dinero sino si te daría algo, mm pero tal vez mi maestro pueda darte unas monedas

esmeralda.- le gusto el espectáculo señor? (dirigiéndose a frollo)

claude frollo.- (con un rostro severo) brujería!(se da la media vuelta y se dirige a las puertas de la iglesia, febo lo sigue)

esmeralda.- que le sucede!

Pedro.- oh disculpe a mi maestro ni yo mismo se que le esta pasando

esmeralda.- su maestro?

Pedro.- me ensena literatura y otras materias... de verdad no sabes quien es?

esmeralda.- no nunca lo había visto... si te soy sincera me da miedo es demasiado serio

Pedro.- pero si es el hombre mas bueno que conozco yo diría que es un santo!... el es claude frollo archidiácono y juez de nuestra señora, yo soy Pedro gringoire poeta, a sus pies señorita

esmeralda.- ah mi nombre es...

Pedro.- no hace falta ya conozco tu nombre, eres casi igual de popular que el rey

esmeralda.- ha ha no es para tanto... pero gracias hasta luego fue un gusto conocerte Pedro gringorre?

(esmeralda se aleja de el)

Pedro.- es gringoire! pedro gringoire! (grita y luego se averguenza de estar hablando solo pues esmeralda ya no esta hablando con el)

(frollo y febo están hablando afuera de la iglesia)

febo.- quiere que ordene que arresten a todos estos miserables indigentes?

claude frollo.- es imposible hay demasiados, lo que puede hacer es vigilar de cerca a los gitanos, encuentre la famosa corte de los milagros y lo recompensare grandemente, usted es uno de mis mejores hombres no me falle

febo.- claro que no señor! jamas le voy a fallar

Acto segundo

Escena tercera

festival de los tontos elección del rey

(esmeralda y una multitud)

chusma.- haber hay que empezar ya o sino estaremos tan ebrios que coronaremos a un cerdo rey de los tontos  
gitanos.- quien sera el mas feo pasen por aquí y muestren su horrible cara

(varios hombre hacen muecas horribles en medio de la gente)

chusma.- no! buuu!

(esmeralda toma agua de un cántaro y sentado en una silla esta quasimodo)

esmeralda.- oigan miren! el es el mejor! hay que coronarlo rey

gitanos.- como se nos pudo olvidar... el protegido del padre claudio, tiene una cara que solo una madre podría querer

(todos se amontonan alrededor de quasimodo)

quasimodo.- a mi me gusta el festival porque este día soy el mas hermoso en lugar del mas horroroso (algo asustado por estar rodeado de gente)

(de entre la gente entra en escena clopan)

clopan.- haber dejen pasar! donde esta el sombrero de papa

(esmeralda le entrega a clopan el sombrero)

clopan.- yo te nombro papa de los tontos por un día (le pone a quasimodo el gorro en forma de cono)

quasimodo.- este día las mujeres si me quieren(sonríe mientras que varias muchachas lo abrazan)

(todos lo cargan en una silla y le ponen un saco elegante encima le entregan un silbato quasimodo empieza a tocarlo)

quasimodo.- lo escucho! igual que las campanas de la catedral haha oigo puedo oírlo, que maravilla!

chusma.- viva quasimodo rey de los tontos! hoy es mas guapo que cualquier otro (riendo y burlándose)

(entra frollo en escena obstruye el paso de la caravana)

frollo.- baja en este instante quasimodo! (con una señal de la mano le indico lo que trataba de decirle)

chusma y gitanos.- que quieres hombre gris? eres un mata festivales no vamos a dejar que te lleves a nuestro rey

(frollo vuelve a hacer la misma señal con la mano y quasimodo baja de la silla el diacono le quita molesto el sombrero y lo tira al suelo)

quasimodo.- maestro... yo soy rey!

claude frollo.- (suaviza su voz) no quasimodo no eres rey, solo se burlan de ti ... ahora vámonos

chusma y gitanos.- he por que te lo llevas? ahora de donde vamos a sacar a alguien igual de feo hahaha

(frollo se voltea y alza la voz enfadado)

claude frollo.- bueno y gentil es quasimodo, lo quieren alejar del camino, mas yo no los dejare miserables indigentes! (le da una palmada en la joroba y se retiran los dos)

clopan.- (se atraviesa en el camino de frollo y el jorobado) he espera hoy es un día de fiesta! por dios y la virgen juntos no puedes estar tan amargado

(quasimodo le da un empujón a clopan y los dos se retiran)

Acto segundo

Cuarta escena

noche callejón de parís

(frollo y quasimodo caminando)

(se escucha la voz de esmeralda)

esmeralda.- (cantando) aquellos ojos color sol...hmmm (tarareando)

(claude frollo se queda inmóvil le hace la señal a quasimodo de que pare de caminar y se esconde atrás de una pared toma su crucifijo y se persina)

quasimodo.- maestro...

claude frollo.- vete dejame solo

quasimodo.- maestro haz cambiado... pareces triste

claude frollo.- triste? que mas puedo sentir si para mi la vida no es un festival (sufrimiento)

claude frollo.- traeme a esa gitana ...

quasimodo.- maestro, que pena ella es hermosa, yo no quiero lastimarla, pero yo haré lo que me pidas, pues tu me cuidaste como nadie lo haría

claude frollo.- acaso es mi culpa que ella baile así? es mi culpa que su belleza me vuelva loco? ve por ella! (sufrimiento)

(quasimodo obedece a frollo y persigue a esmeralda la muchacha esta asustada empieza a pedir ayuda la acorrala en una esquina)

quasimodo.- ya no puedes escapar (habla como si fuera un juego de niños)

esmeralda.- ayuda! quien eres?! (se tapa la cara asustada)

(entra en escena febo desenvaina la espada otros guardias arrestan a quasimodo)

febo.- esta usted bien señorita? (con un tono arrogante)

guardias de parís.- solo te funciona un ojo y eso te basta para ver a las mujeres haha

febo.- fuera!

(los guardias se van junto con quasimodo quedan solos esmeralda y febo)

esmeralda.- me ha salvado! no se como agradecerle, cual es su nombre?

febo.- soy el capitán febo de Chateauspers preciosa (tono presumido)

esmeralda.- que hermoso nombre! (con tono de fascinación)

febo.- gracias, significa el sol, pero como puedo dejar sola a una mujer tan bella a estas horas de la noche

esmeralda.- aunque usted no lo crea me se cuidar sola

febo.- ha una flor con espinas, son mis favoritas

esmeralda.- aun le debo un favor por haberme salvado luego el destino se lo pagara

febo.- pero porque no pagarme hoy mismo? vamos conozco un lugar cerca de aquí para nosotros dos! que dices preciosa vamos? (un tono seductor)

esmeralda.- (se ríe traviesa) va muy rápido no cree capitán?

(esmeralda toma su cabra en los brazos y sale corriendo)

febo.- te volveré a ver! (grita)

esmeralda.- tal vez... (con travesura en la voz)

(frollo se llena de rabia al ver como la gitana le coquetea al capitán)

claude frollo.- capitán febo de Chateauspers! que esta sucediendo aquí! (con rabia dirigiéndose a febo)

febo.- (asustado) ahh... mi señor! me ha asustado!

claude frollo.- su conciencia lo acusa no es así capitán?!

febo.- no entiendo (despistado)

claude frollo.- que es lo que hacia con esa mujer! (enojado)

(febo esta muy nervioso)

febo.- no es lo que usted piensa, yo jamas me fijaría en una gitana!, seré sincero para que no desconfié de mi... es cierto es una doncella muy hermosa, pero! (resaltando lo anterior), no esta a mi nivel, le contare un secreto mi señor!... (tono bajo) estoy comprometido con la señorita flor de liz y en unos meses mas nos vamos a casar

claude frollo.- entonces la gitana es plato de segunda mesa?! (enojado)

febo.- (arrogante y convincente) eso suena muy feo!, yo diría que es una distracción, solo es una indigente no vale nada, en cambio flor de liz es educada, elegante, y lo mejor de todo es rica!

claude frollo.- no me pidió que lo confesara, así que puedo divulgar lo que me ha contado,que dirá flor de liz cuando se entere? (enojado)

(febo reacciona y rápidamente se hinca)

febo.- haré lo que usted me pida pero no le diga esto a flor de liz! ella es mi única esperanza le voy a confesar algo mas... yo estoy en la ruina y mi familia también, lo único que me queda es mi empleo y mi apellido (rogando intensamente)

claude frollo.- muy bien... no diré ni una sola palabra, pero debe prometerme que no tocara a esa gitana jamas!  
febo.- puede pedirme lo que quiera menos eso! (rogando)

claude frollo.- no esta en posición de poner condiciones capitan! es eso o no solo divulgare todo sino que también lo despediré

febo.- lo juro por dios y la virgen! (se persina)

Acto segundo

quinta escena

corte de los milagros

(entra corriendo Pedro alrededor una muchedumbre de gitanos)

gitanos.- a donde crees que vas? (le empiezan a jalar la ropa le quitan el sombrero)

Pedro.- donde estoy?

gitanos.- la corte de los milagros hahaha y jamas volverás a salir de aquí

(lo llevan con clopan)

clopan.- vamos a dictarte una sentencia justa hahaha

pedro.- puedo saber mi crimen? (nervioso)

clopan.- lo escucharon quiere saber su crimen ha ha aquí todos somos rateros pordioseros y gandallas

gitanos.- cuelguenlo

(lo llevan a colgar)

pedro.- por favor no lo hagan... soy poeta y una buena persona

gitanos.- mejor aun

(a punto de colgarlo cuando...)

clopan.- esperen! recuerden las reglas, hay alguna mujer presente que lo quiera por esposo?

(se acercan varias mujeres feas y viejas lo miran y le tocan los brazos pero ninguna se decide)

(entra en escena esmeralda y de entre la multitud grita)

esmeralda.- esperen! yo lo quiero

(todos guardan silencio asombrados)

clopan.- lo dices enserio?

esmeralda.- no voy a dejar que maten a este pobre hombre

( le quitan la soga del cuello se toman de las manos y clopan le entrega a esmeralda una vasija ella se la da al poeta)

esmeralda.- rompela!

(Pedro la tira al suelo y se rompe todos empiezan a aplaudir y gritar)

clopan.- hermano te entrego a mi protegida, ella es tu esposa por 4 años

(esmeralda toma de la mano a Pedro y lo lleva a su casa de esmeralda)

(esmeralda le prepara unos cojines para que duerma)

Pedro.- ah no crees que es muy chica la cama y esta algo incomoda no vamos a caber los dos (sentándose en la cama improvisada)

esmeralda.- no voy a dormir contigo te quiero pero como a un hermano (riendo)

Pedro.- (desilusionado) hermano? estas segura que tu y yo no..., además ya nos conocemos... en la plaza te acuerdas (desilusionado y al final emocionado)

esmeralda.- mm ah si Pedro gringoire el poeta... perdoname pero no te puedo ofrecer mas que mi amistad, hablando de otro tema sabes latín Pedro?

Pedro.- si uno de los beneficios de ser estudiante del padre claudio, es archidiácono sabes... (le interrumpen)

esmeralda.- bueno entonces que significa febo (un poco fastidiada)

Pedro.- pues sol...ah ya entiendo tu corazón pertenece a otro... y ese otro es el engreído febo de Chateauspers (desilusionado)

esmeralda.- ah mi amado febo (suspira)

Acto segundo

sexta escena

la catedral de parís

(habitación de frollo)

(sentado en una silla enfrente el escritorio lleno de libros, frollo escribiendo y leyendo)

claude frollo.- algunos nombres femeninos son tan suaves y misteriosos que uno solo tiene que pronunciarlos para... (una pausa, toma el libro y lo presiona contra su pecho) esmeralda (reanuda su lectura) la astrología y medicina... nada!, las estrellas... oscuridad!, el cuerpo humano... esmeralda!

(frollo se persina y junta las manos en una oración)

claude frollo.- perdoname señor! (se levanta de su asiento y se hinca) esa mujer me ha hechizado! ayudame mi dios ten piedad de mi...

Musical  
Amar hasta perderlo todo

En la plaza vi bailar a una creatura sin igual y desde ese dia no he podido descanzar, enviada de quien? para atormentar, de entre todo el vulgo porque elejirme a mi, alejate si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, el mundo injusto es, yo un hombre de dios y tu una pobre gitana, por mas que intento no puedo odiarte, pues lo que siento es amor, amar hasta perder la cordura!...oh mujer ten piedad de este pobre hombre, si tu supieras lo que siento dirias que no es cierto, confieso que yo soy la sombra que no te deja respirar, oh esmeralda ten compasion de mi, pues yo no soy de piedra como esta catedral, amar hasta perder el alma, amar hasta perderlo todo!...

(se hinca y deja caer con los brazos extendidos en forma de cruz)

Acto segundo

septima escena

plaza de parís

(quasimodo y una multitud)

(frollo observa todo desde lejos)

febo.- deforme criatura mereces un peor castigo que este! pensaste que una mujer tan hermosa pudiera fijarse en una abominacion como tu

ejecutador.- no se preocupe capitán para este engendro tenemos un trato especial (con malicia)

(dos guardias sujetan a quasimodo y lo amarran de las manos el ejecutador toma un látigo y empieza a castigarlo, quasimodo grita de dolor)

quasimodo.- piedad, tengan piedad de este pobre diablo, ayer fuy rey ahora soy miserable, agua! agua ! (grita desesperado)

ejecutador.- ya escucharon quiere agua? se la damos? (riendo)

chusma.- que pague por lo que hizo, si que pague! ya no vas a hechizarnos con esas ruidosas campanas

(entra en escena esmeralda sale de entre la gente y le da de beber con una vasija a quasimodo, todos guardan silencio)

esmeralda.- porque no le dan agua? como pueden ser tan crueles!

ejecutador.- que no es este el monstruo que trato de abusar de ti gitana?

quasimodo.- bella! eres bella gracias (sigue repitiéndolo aun después de que la gitana no esta)

(liberan al jorobado , se encuentran cara a cara frollo y quasimodo)

(frollo lo abraza)

claude frollo.- que he hecho? perdoname quasimodo, esa gitana es la culpable de todo nuestro sufrimiento, ahora entiendes la causa de mi tristeza, solo muerta estará tranquila mi conciencia (casi llorando y las ultimas frases con rabia)

quasimodo.- ella no tiene la culpa de nada! condenado estará el que trate de lastimar a mi esmeralda

(frollo se enfurece)

claude frollo.- tu esmeralda! ella no te pertenece, y no le pertenecerá a nadie, así me pagas todo lo que he hecho por ti todos estos años?, recuerda quien te crió, quien te mira el rostro sin temor, quien quasimodo, quien?!

quasimodo.- usted maestro... no entiendo porque disfraza su amor con odio, yo no tengo ninguna oportunidad pero usted si mi señor (triste)

claude frollo.- tu ves lleno el jarron que esta vacio! no hay nada quasimodo! no siento nada! (enojado)

quaismodo.- solo recuerde que lo conozco como a la palma de mi mano, podra engañar a todo paris pero a mi no mi señor  
claude frollo.- tu te estas engañando a ti mismo! (enfurecido)

quaismodo.- el que se engaña es usted... yo no ocultare mis sentimientos (decidido)

(quasimodo toma una flor corre a donde esta esmeralda y la esconde, esmeralda esta sentada en el pozo)

(frollo observa con rabia a quasimodo)

quasimodo.- gracias por el agua... eres un ángel como los que están en el cielo... eres bonita no como yo que soy feo y deforme

esmeralda.- (se tapa la cara) quasimodo yo...

quasimodo.- no digas nada... se que soy horrible... no me mires, solo toma esta flor

(le entrega la flor timidamente)

esmeralda.- los sentimientos son los que cuentan (toma la flor y la huele)

quasimodo.- soy sordo pero puedo leer tus labios... toma esto (le da el silvato) si me necesitas usalo, yo te escucho, estoy en deuda contigo, yo doy mi vida por ti,

esmeralda.- y tu eres el hombre mas bueno y gentil que conozco, como me gustaría corresponder a tu amor pero...(le acaricia el rostro)

(quasimodo se entristece)

quasimodo.- soy horrible

esmeralda.- no es eso... es que yo amo a alguien mas

quasimodo.- es el hombre mas dichoso de este mundo, tu corazón le entregaste, si tu eres feliz yo soy feliz (le besa la mano)

esmeralda.- perdoname (le da un beso en la mejilla)

( quasimodo y frollo contemplan a esmeralda mientras ella danza)

Musical

claude frollo.- ella es la culpable, me atormenta por las noches, me ha alejado de mi dios,mis oraciones a medias están, la maldigo y la bendigo, ser lo que yo soy y estar enamorado no tiene perdón!, amarla es un pecado, quien podría resistirse a esta mujer, sin ser un hombre de piel...

quasimodo.- su nombre, es nombre celestial, aquellas palabras que tiemblas al pronunciar, ángel que el cielo regalo...

claude frollo.- ...para atormentar y causarme este dolor, oh dios aleja de mi esta pasion, no dejes que ella sea mi perdición, amarla es una tentacion, ángel que de el infierno salio...

quasimodo.- ...para alegrar mi corazón, su mano toco mi rostro sin repulsión, amarla bien es mi obsesión, ángel que el cielo regalo...

claude frollo y quasimodo.- su nombre, es nombre celestial, aquellas palabras que tiemblas al pronunciar... esmeralda!

Acto tercero

Escena primera

la plaza de parís

(Pedro y esmeralda dando un espectáculo)

Narrador

después de aquel día pasaron algunos meses y en ese tiempo el archidiácono observaba en secreto a la joven gitana, la seguía entre callejones y cantinas escondido como una sombra nocturna, y para su sorpresa febo había rompido su promesa, quasimodo también la contemplaba, ambos ilusionados con un día tener el amor de esmeralda, pero el capitán febo había logrado enamorar a la doncella, y esa misma noche se encontraría con ella para arrebatarle su inocencia.

Pedro.- gracias! pronto verán a djali la cabra mágica (pidiendo cooperación todos con gusto llenan el sombrero)

(frollo entra en escena y se acerca a Pedro)

claude frollo.- que estas haciendo? (algo molesto)

(Pedro se voltea al reconocer la voz de su maestro y se quita el gorro avergonzado)

Pedro.- las palabras no me pueden dar de comer, además estoy casado

frollo.- casado? (asombrado)

Pedro.- de una manera muy rara, pero con una mujer hermosa (voltea a ver a esmeralda)

(frollo voltea también, se enfurece y lo jala del brazo)

claude frollo.- abandonas a dios para tener a esta mujer egipcia! (enfurecido lo sacude)

Pedro.- yo no la he tocado, si eso es lo que le interesa (asustado)

claude frollo.- jurame que no haz hecho nada (enfurecido)

Pedro.- la noche de bodas lo intente... pero

(esmeralda deja de bailar y le llama)

esmeralda.- gringoire!

Pedro.- perdone maestro... el deber llama ( se retira y va a ayudar a esmeralda)

Pedro.- aquí esta djali que no solo lee también escribe! este día solo tiene un nombre en la cabeza

(esmeralda saca unas letras de entre el montón para formar la palabra febo)

Pedro.- un hermoso nombre que significa el sol!

(esmeralda voltea a dar gracias al publico y cuando se da la vuelta esta frollo observando con una mirada severa y petrificante)

esmeralda.- (su alegre sonrisa desaparece al ver a frollo) porque me mira así?

claude frollo.- febo de Chateauspers?

(esmeralda asombrada por escuchar el nombre se acerca a frollo)

esmeralda.- conoce a mi amado febo?

claude frollo.- tu amado?... a cazo no sabes que esta a punto de casarse? (enojado pero suavizando las palabras)

esmeralda.- (se acerca aun mas a el) con quien? como... (asombrada)

claude frollo.- con la señorita flor de liz

esmeralda.- eres un mentiroso! el me ama a mi y a nadie mas el me lo dijo(empieza a llorar y le golpea el pecho a frollo)

claude frollo.- abre los ojos el no te ama! (sujetando los brazos de esmeralda)

esmeralda.- sueltame! si es cierto que el no me ama yo haré que se enamore de mi (se libera de el)

claude frollo.- no sabes lo que es amar y no ser amado (sentimental y contenido)

esmeralda.- no! esta es solo una pesadilla febo mi amor, febo (desubicada y confundida)

(esmeralda sale corriendo desesperada)

claude frollo.- gringoire! (grita enojado)

(el poeta se acerca a frollo)

Pedro.- (con miedo) si... maestro

claude frollo.- dime a donde ira esta noche esmeralda, no me mientas yo se que tu lo sabes! (amenazando a Pedro)

Pedro.- al hotel del amore con febo de Chateauspers!

claude frollo.- lo que escuche es cierto! esmeralda se entregara a ese hombre

Acto tercero

segunda escena

esa misma noche

(frollo observa a esmeralda oculto)

esmeralda.- no! no puede ser es verdad! ambos tienen un anillo de compromiso

(esmeralda corre a donde esta febo y le da una cachetada)

flor de liz.- que te pasa estas loca?! (enojada)

madre de flor de liz.- como te atreves! esta es una reunion familiar, y obiamente la plebe no esta en la lista de invitados

flor de liz.- febo! tu invitastes a esta mujer?! (celosa y enojada)

(esmeralda lo mira directo a los ojos como suplicando)

febo.- mm...no (despreocupado y arrogante)

flor de liz.- entonces que hace aqui?! (enfurecida)

madre de flor de liz.- hija tranquilizate! no pasa nada, estoy segura que todo esto tiene una explicacion (tranquilizando a flor de liz)

flor de liz.- que no es la gitana que salvaste del jorobado?! (dirigiéndose a febo)

febo.- mm... puede ser, de lo que estoy completamente seguro es que yo no la invite (dirigiendose a flor de liz)

(esmeralda llora pero se seca las lágrimas con la mano)

esmeralda.- solo dime una cosa... te vas a casar con flor de liz?

febo.- si (seco y arrogante)

esmerlda.- me engañaste! eres un mentiroso abusivo! (golpea el pecho de febo)

febo.- (suelta una carcajada) no vas a arruinar este dia tan especial... serian tan amables de dejarme poner en su lugar a esta gitana? (dirigiéndose a flor de liz y su suegra)

flor de liz.- solo espero que no sea una de tus amantes?! (enojada)

febo.- acaso no confías en tu futuro esposo? (arrogante)

(flor de liz y su madre se retiran)

esmeralda.- no tenemos nada de que hablar! (enojada pero con capricho en la voz)

febo.- calma preciosa! aun esta disponible mi invitacion de esta noche... que dices vamos?

esmeralda.- que descarado eres! (se cruza de brazos)

(febo se acerca a ella y le acaricia el rostro)

febo.- tus ojos dicen que aun me amas, porque lloras? (arrogante)

(esmeralda toca la mano de febo)

esmeralda.- no estoy triste porque me engañaste... sino porque aun te amo

(febo la guia sosteniendo su mano)

febo.- yo también te sigo amando...pues si tuviera un harem tu serias mi favorita, si tuviera el sol te lo regalaría, ella solo es una concubina, si fuera rey tu serias mi reina,

esmeralda.- me quieres?

febo.- no te quiero...te amo, vamos esmeralda, a el hotel del amore piel con piel, tu y yo juntos en un solo fuego,

(esmeralda y febo salen de escena)

claude frollo.- la palabra de febo no vale nada!

(frollo los sigue)

Acto tercero

tercera escena

Esa noche  
el hotel amore  
una habitación

(febo y esmeralda entran en el hotel)

rentera de cuartos.- que necesita hoy capitán!

febo.- el mejor cuarto! ( le entrega una moneda)

rentera de cuartos.- aquí están las llaves (le entrega unas llaves)

(febo y esmeralda suben al cuarto)

(la rentera mira por la ventana al hombre encapuchado y se asusta, y cuando vuelve a mirar ya no esta, no le da importancia)

(se cierra el telon)

habitacion de febo y esmeralda  
(se abre el telon)

(frollo esta oculto observando todo por la ventana del cuarto donde febo y esmeralda están)

(esmeralda esta sentada, con la mirada perdida febo bebiendo de una botella de licor )

febo.- que tienes? acaso no me quieres?... ah ya te arrepentiste (enojado)

esmeralda.- se que me mientes, pero no me importa, ya nada me importa, ya no necesitare esto (tira por la ventana una daga)

(frollo toma la daga)

(febo y esmeralda se besan y abrazan... frollo le clava una daga en el hombro, el cae inconsciente)

(frollo sale corriendo sin ser visto)

rentera de cuartos.- gitana asesina! (señalando a esmeralda, asustada)

esmeralda.- yo no lo mate! lo juro (desesperada)

Acto tercero

cuarta escena

jueces alrededor

(esmeralda sentada)

esmeralda.- solo díganme si vive...

primer juez.- silencio mujer! tu eres una hechicera gitana y haz pactado con el demonio, un demonio en forma de cabra

(señalan a djali)

segundo juez.- una cabra que escribe y lee, un hombre matado por una bruja, es obvio traigan a los testigos

tercer juez.- reconoce a la acusada?

rentera de cuartos.- es ella! mi pobre cuarto se lleno de sangre, el mas hermoso y mas limpio, repleto de sangre, juro que es ella (señala a esmeralda)

(esmeralda voltea a ver a un hombre del jurado que la mira severamente, frollo)

tercer juez.- señora cuente nos de el hombre encapuchado que dice que miro por la ventana

rentera de cuartos.- tenia un olor a azufre y sangre

segundo juez.- la bruja mato al capitán, era su daga la que febo tenia clavada (dirigiéndose a frollo)

claude frollo.- es verdad, la daga era de ella pero...

primer juez.- continué maestro frollo, usted es experto en hechiceria lo escuchamos

claude frollo.- quiero aclarar que... hubo una extraña aparición

primer juez.- un demonio maestro frollo?...

claude frollo.- probablemente?...mujer vistes al hombre encapuchado? (dirigiéndose a la rentera)

rentera de cuartos.- no pero allí estaba, lo mire así como lo miro a usted

claude frollo.- entonces era humano, que es lo que hizo?

rentera de cuartos.- solo estaba parado afuera de la ventana, y después desapareció

primer juez.- gracias por su declaración ahora puede retirarse (dirigiéndose a la rentera)

claude frollo.- es muy común que gente pecadora y simplona como esa mujer vean demonios, esta escrito en textos de demonología, puede ser que el demonio hirió a el capitán y no esta gitana

(esmeralda voltea a ver a frollo con alegría y esperanza con una mirada de compasión)

primer juez.- así que cree que es inocente?...

claude frollo.- tal vez...

primer juez.- no esta seguro?

segundo juez.- mujer debes confesar te ahorrara mucho dolor (dirigiéndose a esmeralda)

esmeralda.- solo díganme si febo esta vivo?

segundo juez.- si, gracias a dios, ahora estas feliz?

esmeralda.- entonces porque estoy aquí? el de seguro les dijo que soy inocente,

primer juez.- el dice que no recuerda nada

esmeralda.- el no me defendio?! después de lo que yo estaba dispuesta a hacer por el, así me paga? el sabe que no fui yo, no importa yo tengo la conciencia tranquila (asombrada y caprichosa)  
primer juez.- maestro frollo cual es su veredicto?

(frollo y esmeralda se miran fijamente, ella le ruega con la mirada)

claude frollo.- lo he analizado bien y estoy en lo cierto, el demonio fue quien intento matar al capitán, esta mujer es inocente!

(frollo señala a esmeralda)

primer juez.- maestro frollo, usted como experto en demonología, confiamos en sus conocimientos y aceptamos su decisión

claude frollo.- mujer quedas libre de toda acusación!

(esmeralda se levanta de su asiento, y se acerca a frollo)

esmeralda.- gracias señor! usted en verdad es un santo

(le besa la mano, el retira con temor la mano con un ademán falso de despreocupación)

(se llevan a esmeralda)

Acto tercero

quinta escena

una calle de parís

(esmeralda caminando sola, claude frollo la sigue oculto en las sombras)

esmeralda.- donde estará mi amado febo? solo espero que este bien, tal vez en verdad no recordó nada...

(escucha un ruido)

esmeralda.- hay alguien allí? (se voltea asustada)

(una sombra en la oscuridad se mueve)

esmeralda.- quien eres tu y porque me sigues?! (espantada)

(frollo sale a la luz, aun con la capucha)

esmeralda.- tu eres el demonio que trato de matar a mi febo! (gritando, señalando)

claude frollo.- tu febo! (enfurecido gritando)

esmeralda.- esa voz! tu no eres un demonio (asombrada)

(esmeralda bruscamente le quita la capucha)

esmeralda.- el juez claude frollo! (asustada se cubre la cara con las manos)

(frollo se tapa el rostro avergonzado)

claude frollo.- perdoname, te imploro perdón! (se arrodilla)

esmeralda.- porque me odias tanto, me condenas y después me salvas, que clase de tortura es esta!?

(frollo se levanta del suelo, casi llorando)

claude frollo.- no sabes cuanto dolor me causan tus palabras, si tan solo supieras...

esmeralda.- tu querias matar a mi febo! pero el poder del amor lo salvo de las garras de la muerte!

(frollo enojado y lleno de rabia, toma de los brazos a esmeralda y la sacude)

claude frollo.- no vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre, nunca jamas!, y menos en mi presencia

(esmeralda trata de liberarse)

esmeralda.- yo amo a febo! (enojada)

claude frollo.- te he dicho que no pronuncies ese nombre!

esmeralda.- febo es mi sol, mi razón para vivir!

claude frollo.- ya basta ten compasión de mi, no ves mi sufrimiento? (casi llorando)

(esmeralda logra liberarse y huye)

claude frollo.- manana ya no habra mas caretas! toda la verdad saldra a la luz (gritando)

Acto tercero

Sexta escena

día siguiente en la plaza

(pedro gringoire y frollo hablando)

Pedro.- mi esposa me dijo que usted la salvo, pero no la vi muy agradecida, en realidad no hablamos mucho, estaba muy asustada y confundida, usted sabe lo que le sucede?

claude frollo.- deja de decir que es tu esposa! no ves mi sufrimiento (tono enojado)

Pedro.- porque dice eso? siempre que hablo de ella usted se enfurece  
claude frollo.- lo niego! (enojado)

Pedro.- porque odia tanto a esmeralda?

claude frollo.- la odio... y la amo con todas mis fuerzas (con seriedad y tristeza)

Pedro.- pero como! maestro usted es un hombre... (asombrado)

claude frollo.- ...consagrado a dios (impotente)

Pedro.- que va a hacer?

claude frollo.- lo que debí de haber hecho hace mucho tiempo (serio y sin emoción)

Pedro.- (se pone enfrente de el) no voy a dejar que lastime a esmeralda

claude frollo.- quedate tranquilo... solo quiero verla por ultima vez, yo jamas la lastimaria (mintiendo)

Pedro.- a donde se va ir?

claude frollo.- antes de conocerla estaba seguro, ahora no lo se (serio)

(frollo y Pedro salen de escena)

Acto tercero

séptima escena

corte de los milagros

frollo encubierto y Pedro

(casa de esmeralda)

esmeralda.- quien es tu amigo? (dirigiéndose a Pedro)

Pedro.- mi maestro frollo (tímido)

(frollo se quita la capucha y esmeralda tira el jarrón que tiene entre las manos)

esmeralda.- saca a este hombre de aquí! (asustada)

(Pedro se acerca a esmeralda)

Pedro.- el no te va a lastimar... me dio su palabra, solo quiere hablar contigo, los dejo para que platiquen

(Pedro sale de la habitación)

esmeralda.- no me dejes sola (dirigiéndose a Pedro)

claude frollo.- como me duele tu desprecio y tu odio (da un paso hacia ella)

esmeralda.- un paso mas y empiezo a gritar (da un paso hacia atrás)

claude frollo.- dime porque me desprecias (llorando)

esmeralda.- querías matar a mi febo!... se te hace poco (enojada y sollozando)

claude frollo.- yo te salve precisamente de el! abre los ojos el no te ama, pero hay alguien que daría todo por ti

esmeralda.- y quien es esa persona? (asombrada)

claude frollo.- tan ingenua eres? yo te amo esmeralda! (confesión)

esmeralda.- tu me amas?! pero como?! acaso para ti el odio es amor?(asombrada)

claude frollo.- en mis oraciones siempre estas presente, al despertar confundo el sol con tu pelo, en las noches siento que me cubres con tu cuerpo, no hay minuto que no piense en ti!, cada libro que leo tiene tu nombre, oh esmeralda ten piedad de este pobre hombre, una sola palabra, solo una, y tu alma sera salvada, al igual que la mía. cual es tu respuesta? (rogando intensamente)

(esmeralda se aleja de el asustada, toma un cuchillo de la mesa y lo amenaza)

claude frollo.- hazlo... matame! acaba con mi sufrimiento, al final ambos estaremos juntos en el infierno! (gritando)

esmeralda.- porque dices eso? (asustada)

claude frollo.- después de tanto tiempo, encontré la corte de los milagros! los guardias de parís no tardan en llegar, es tiempo de elegir esmeralda, un hombre que te ama! o ser colgada por quien dices amar tanto (gritando)

(esmeralda llora)

esmeralda.- mientes! mi febo jamas me lastimara! (enojada)

(frollo se llena de rabia y empieza a maldecir a febo, después pone la mirada al cielo y se persina)

claude frollo.- aunque no lo creas yo soy un buen hombre, todo lo hago por amor!, tu me obligaste a hacer esto, yo estoy dispuesto a dejarlo todo!, en cambio ese hombre que tanto dices amar, jamas se sacrificara por ti, dime, dime quien te ama mas?

(esmeralda, se acerca a frollo, sin ninguna emoción en el rostro)

esmeralda.- no voy a creerte hasta que hable con el

(frollo, sonríe con malicia)

claude frollo.- preguntale tu misma y te darás cuenta que yo hablo con la verdad!

(febo entra por la puerta junto con varios guardias)

febo.- a sus ordenes señor! (dirigiéndose a frollo, sin mirar a esmeralda)

(esmeralda corre a abrazar a febo, pero el la rechaza con un fuerte empujón)

esmeralda.- febo no me reconoces?! soy yo esmeralda tu amada!

febo.- claro que se quien eres tu eres una asesina! y ahora que recuerdo todo voy a dar mi testimonio, y para tu informacion yo solo amo a una mujer y ella es flor de liz! (enojado y engreído)

claude frollo.- arreste a esta mujer! (con tristeza en la voz, casi llorando simulando autoridad)

(febo jala a esmeralda)

esmeralda.- entonces lo que frollo dijo es cierto?! tu ya no me amas (llorando)

febo.- nunca te he amado! haha (engreido)

esmeralda.- ya no tengo nada porque luchar (triste)

Acto tercero

octava escena

catedral de paris

(quasimodo observa todo oculto)

claude frollo.- sabes porque estas aqui? (serio pero con tristeza)

esmeralda.- porfavor yo no quiero morir tu sabes que yo soy inocente (triste)

claude frollo.- se que no eres culpable y por esa misma razon voy a salvarte (serio)

esmeralda.- creo que seria mejor morir a nadie le importa mi destino (triste)

claude frollo.- te equivocas!... yo te amo, todo esto que hice es solo para que te des cuenta que ese hombre no te ama y jamas lo hará, (exaltado)

esmeralda.- eso lo tengo muy claro! fui una tonta, me segó con la belleza de sus palabras pero todo fue un sueño... (triste)

claude frollo.- una pesadilla! todo esto es solo una pesadilla... y yo puedo hacer que todo acabe (exaltado)

(el rostro de esmeralda se llena de esperanza y felicidad)

esmeralda.- como?

claude frollo.- vámonos esmeralda! eligeme a mi y yo te salvare yo en verdad te amo, yo dejare todo por ti, lo tengo todo planeado en el muelle un barco nos espera! (exaltado)

esmeralda.- un barco?! a donde?! porque haces esto?! (asombrada)

claude frollo.- por amor! (exaltado)

esmeralda.- entonces es cierto, tu estas enamorado de mi! (asombrada)

(esmeralda se levanta de su asiento, los guardias piensan que trata de escapar y la sujetan)

(quasimodo corre y golpea a los guardias)

claude frollo.- guardias dejenlo yo arreglo esto! (dirigiendose a los soldados)

esmeralda.- no me van a hacer daño quasimodo (dirigiendose a quasimodo)

quasimodo.- no? (confundido)

claude frollo.- porque atacas a los guardias?! (algo enojado, dirigiendose a quasimodo)

(quasimodo le hace una reverencia a su maestro)

quasimodo.- yo... pense que querian lastimarla, perdoneme maestro (avergonzado)

claude frollo.- nadie va a lastimar a esmeralda mientras yo tenga vida (mirando a esmeralda)

(quasimodo besa las manos de esmeralda)

esmeralda.- quasimodo eres bueno y gentil eres el mejor amigo que he tenido en toda mi vida... te acuerdas que te dije que amaba a alguien mas?

quasimodo.- si tu eres feliz yo también, yo se que amas a un capitán llamado febo (triste)

esmeralda.- el no me ama quasimodo... (con paciencia)

quasimodo.- es un tonto! (enojado)

esmeralda.- tienes toda la razón (esmeralda sonríe y suelta una carcajada)

Acto tercero

escena novena

una calle de paris

(flor de liz y febo discutiendo)

flor de liz.- creiste que jamas me iba a enterar, crees que soy una tonta! (enfurecida)

(febo confundido)

febo.- de que estas hablando mi amor?! (asombrado)

(flor de liz le da una bofetada)

flor de liz.- la noche del accidente me dijiste que estabas en el amore bebiendo con un amigo! (enojada)

febo.- que estas insinuando?!

flor de liz.- me acabo de enterar que en lugar de estar con un amigo estabas con una amiguita! (enfurecida)

febo.- quien te dijo eso! (enojado)

flor de liz.- no te lo voy a decir, solo te voy a aclarar algo, aqui esta tu anillo de compromiso y ni se te ocurra volver a aparecer por mi casa (se quita el anillo y lo tira en el suelo)

(febo esta asombrado)

febo.- pero... mi amor! (atonito)

(flor de liz sale de escena de un modo altanero)

febo.-solo una persona pudo haberme delatado y yo se exactamente quien es (enfurecido saca su espada)

Acto tercero

Escena final

catedral de paris

(febo entra furioso con su espada desenvainada, quasimodo protege a esmeralda)

febo.- eres un mentiroso! (dirigiéndose a frollo)

(frollo da un paso hacia el frente desafiando a febo)

frollo.- de que hablas!

febo.- flor de liz sabe toda la verdad y ahora estoy en la ruina, y eso no lo voy a tolerar, no me importa que seas un santo o un mensajero del mismísimo diablo, aquí eres un humano y solo eso por lo tanto eres mortal y puedes morir

claude frollo.- incontables veces roge a mi dios no ser humano para dejar de sentir lo que siento por esta mujer (voltea a ver a esmeralda)

febo.- así que el ilustre ministro frollo después de todo es un simple hombre pecador, igual que todos nosotros (burlon y enojado)

claude frollo.- a que vienes?! (enfurecido)

febo.- no es obvio? a matarte!

(lo amenaza con su espada)

claude frollo.- pero estoy desarmado si me matas así seras solo un cobarde sin honor

(febo saca otra espada y la pone en el suelo con cuidado)

febo.- allí tienes tu espada claudio! reza a tu dios que te salve porque solo un milagro podrá hacerlo (arrogante y enojado)

(frollo toma la espada, esmeralda se acerca a el)

esmeralda.- que haces?! (asombrada)

claude frollo.- demostrarte de lo que soy capaz por ti! (con seriedad)

(frollo y febo empiezan a pelear con sus espadas, febo lastima a frollo, pero el contra ataca venciéndolo, frollo tiene la punta de su espada en el pecho de febo, esta a punto de matarlo)

esmeralda.- no! ya basta (grita)

frollo.- (con rabia) aun lo amas! sigues amando a este miserable?

(esmeralda toca el hombro de frollo)

esmeralda.- no, pero si lo matas seras igual que el (tono fuerte)

febo.- vamos matame! y tus castigos en el infierno serán peores (provocativo y cobarde)

frollo.- además eres un cobarde, no vales la pena... guardias! (grita)

(varios guardias de parís entran a la iglesia)

guardias de parís.- que sucede señor? esta herido! (observando la escena asustados)

(frollo toca su hombro con un gesto de dolor)

frollo.- creo que si, llevense a este hombre por intento de asesinato y traicion! (enojado)

(los guardias se llevan a febo)

febo.- es mentira! por favor claudio estaba bromeando... (cobarde y asustado)

(quasimodo observa impactado como se llevan al capitán febo, luego regresa al lado de esmeralda y frollo)

esmeralda.- soy una tonta, estaba ciega, ese hombre solo me trajo desgracia (enojada)

frollo.- yo también... (se dobla por el dolor del hombro)

(esmeralda lo ayuda a levantarse, observa la herida)

esmeralda.- tu hombro no esta roto pero esta muy lastimado, porque lo hiciste! pudiste haber muerto (regaño)

quasimodo.- maestro esta bien!? tenia que proteger a esmeralda, por eso no lo ayude, le ruego que me perdone (triste)

frollo.- tu amas a esmeralda quasimodo! y yo también (tono fuerte y autoritario)

quasimodo.- yo aprendí a no ser egoísta, ninguna mujer sera feliz conmigo, y menos aun un ángel como esmeralda, si ella es feliz con alguien mas yo también seré feliz, solo le pido que me deje ir a donde ella vaya, con ver su sonrisa me basta

frollo.- perdona mi egoismo quasimodo, tu bondad va mas alla de este mundo (triste)

quasimodo.- tu... quieres a mi maestro frollo? (dirigiéndose a esmeralda)

esmeralda.- yo... (sin saber que decir)

(quasimodo toma la mano de esmeralda y la junta con la de frollo)

quasimodo.- mis dos ángeles guardianes (con alegría)

(esmeralda y frollo intercambian miradas)

esmeralda.- no se que decir ni que pensar, tu eres un ministro y ... (dirigiéndose a frollo)

frollo.- tambien un hombre, un hombre que siente y que puede amar como cualquier otro

esmeralda.- entonces eso significa que abandonaras el...

frollo.- el sacerdocio, la alquimia y hasta a mi mismo!

esmeralda.- y yo que pensé que me odiabas... (triste)

frollo.- por mas que trate no pude odiar a una creatura tan hermosa

esmeralda.- pero tan solo soy una gitana... (triste llorando)

(frollo seca las lágrimas de esmeralda)

frollo.- y la mujer que amo...

(los ojos de esmeralda se llenan de alegría)

(frollo besa a esmeralda)

esmeralda.- ahora me doy cuenta que siempre ame al hombre equivocado, yo tambien te amo claudio! (enamorada toca el rostro de frollo)

Fin


End file.
